Fallen
by Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: This is a draco Hermiony song fic. Yes they are together but its my story


_Sparkling angel I believe  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! " Draco yelled. He ran tword her she couldnt quite remember what had just happened. She remember hearing sectumsempra and that was it she knew she must have fallen to the ground but she couldnt remember what happened after falling looking around she could see the deatheaters were gone and now Harry, Ron, and Draco were running tword her.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more._

"We have to get her to St.Mungos!" Harry said looking at Hermiones figure on the ground. Draco came up and knelt down next to her. Tears forming in his eyes. Not Hermione not his love. This wasnt possible he wasnt suppose to kill her but the imperous cure had been so strong and he had been so weak.  
"Shes slipping..." Dracos voice shook the air around the group. Both Ron and Harry looked at him.

_No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

"IF SHE DIES ITS YOUR FAULT MALFOY!" Harry yelled Draco pulled out his wand and started to try and fix her wounds. Draco looked back at Harry he had concern written all over his face.  
" I though you loved her Malfoy why did you try and kill her!" Ron asked just as Hermiones eyes fluttered open.  
"Hermione!" Draco said the tears now sliding down his face. Hermione smiled and placed a shake hand to his face.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more_

She reached up and wiped away the tears she knew he didnt mean to she knew the truth. Her and Draco had been the cause of this not Harry or Ron her and draco. Lucius didnt want Draco or Hermione around for what draco had done. He had convinced Voldemort that Draco was working with Potter and spying for the minersty so Voldemorts sent for Draco to be killed.  
"Shhhhh my love its ok...at least I died with honor."

_No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Her eyes were closing and her breath was slowing. Draco held her hand praying to Merlin she would live but her knew this was going to be his fault.  
"Hermione dont go dont leave me in this cruel world please I still love you..." the tears were falling down his face like rain during April. Her eyes opened for just a minuet.  
"I...love...you...Draco...remember...that..." Her eyes shut and her breathing stopped. All three boys looked at her fighting the tears. Draco just gave in and sobbed like a baby.  
"Im sorry Im sorry I didnt mean to he put me under the imperious cures and made me do it Im sorry" Draco keep sobbing Ron and Harry knew Draco hadnt meant to and eventually ended up crying along with Draco.

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

A few years later Draco himself was killed in battle along with Ron and Voldemort Harry won and the world went back to normally. Draco was paced next to Hermione to rest in peace together. Harry visits there graves every year he cant help but remember how perfect they were fro each other.  
"You two were like Romeo and Juliet not meant to be together but still tried" Harry smiled and walked off he would be back tomorrow to visit again.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._


End file.
